Waiting To Meet Him
by writtenonwings
Summary: Pre-series! Jess's thoughts on Sam's family and past. Rated T for safety due to hunting gear. One-Shot with mentions of my favorite character, Dean!


A/N: Hi again internet friends and fandom family! This will be my last posting of 2015 – Sorry AFanGirlof5sos I'm working on part II and hope to have it up shortly after the new year begins, ideas just sometimes pop up that demand to be written, don't lose hope in my yet – I will see you all in 2016! You are all such wonderful people and I really enjoying hearing from you – so please do read, rate, review, and please don't forget about the poll I have going. You are all awesome and I wish you a Happy New Year!

DISCLAIMER: A very special Santa brought me the Winchesters for Christmas – Yay! – but truthfully it was a blanket - so yes, I still do not own anything, no credit goes to me, this is for fan purposes only. A big thank you to the CW for having this awesome show!

Waiting To Meet Him

It was the little things about Sam that she loved the most, his crooked smile, the rare but whole body laugh, and his deep seated protectiveness of her, as if one day she'd just spontaneously disappear off the face of the earth leaving him alone, again, if he wasn't there. She had to wonder what his life had been like up until they met at Stanford to create such a broken ray of sunshine of a genius. She wouldn't have him any other way though, they lifted each other up, with a passion for love and life.

She had her wonders though.

Every now and then she got glimpses, when Sam let his guard down, of his former life in all its less than ideal glory. There was one spot of brightness she knew about though, his name was Dean.

Her first knowledge of the enigma that was Dean Winchester was gained only through mistake, as she snatched the covers away and attempted to shove him out of their bed one morning, she was startled by the "Stop it Dean" that was mumbled into a pillow.

Her first reaction was relief that it wasn't another woman on his brain, but then she had to know more, and Sam wasn't telling. Not that he was keeping secrets just that she could tell his past was difficult for him and she knew better than to pry too far, he'd always tell her when he was ready.

She knew they were brothers, shared a last name, grew up like gypsies, he liked burgers, pie, and all unhealthy food, he had a slightly gruff voice, left odd but endearing messages on their machine that she wasn't allowed to respond back to, and that he was undeniably a source of happiness and comfort to Sam. The father she knew was a hands down bad subject with Sam. She wished she could know his family like he knew hers.

It was the little things she thought again, tucking some of Sam's clean laundry into his top dresser drawer, it wasn't empty. "Sam?" she called out grabbing the strange object between two fingers like a dirty sock "What the hell is this?"

"Huh?" he entered the bedroom fresh from the kitchen with the towel draped over his shoulder that he'd been using to dry dishes with only seconds earlier. "Oh, that." he darted forward immediately and gently grabbing the wickedly curved long knife from her fingers. She pretended that she didn't see the stains on the blade.

"Well what is it?"

"Um...um, it's...yeah, it's from my brother."

"Your brother? Care to explain?"

"He, uh, thought it'd be good to scare off weird roommates with."

"Really?" Jess could put two and two together, she, technically was Sam's roommate so...

"No not like that, he never would have been able to imagine I'd have a, uh, roommate like you."

"Nice save." He turned tucking the weapon back into place. "You know that's a weird prank but I guess it's no weirder than the salt you won't ever let me vacuum up." she teased.

"Please Jess it's a uh family thing, I know its crazy..." he scrubbed a tired hand across his face.

"Crazy yes and one of these days I'll get rid of it when you're out but it's important to you so it's important to me. Can I ask one thing though?"

"Yeah, of course."

"It's just a gag so why not get rid of the big scary knife there?" she pointed at the drawer, "You know," she played with his shirt, "since you're never gonna need it to scare your roommate off with."

"Well, for a long time, it was Dean's." Oh and that was it she got it, a connection no matter how small, or in this case weird, to his family, of course it was important.

"So what did he do with it, scare off his own old college dorm-mates?"

"No, nothing like that." he smirked and she wished she knew why. "He's a hunter."

"So like deer?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Cool, well, here you go then." and she handed Sam his own dirty undies to put on top of mister scary there in that drawer mussing up his picky hair as she turned around and left the bedroom.

 _There's no way that knife is for deer._ This brother had to be either a real character or deep into some serious mojo. _Well Dean Winchester, you just keep getting more interesting don't you?_ she thought _. I can't wait till I finally get to meet you_ , she sighed, _one of these days_.


End file.
